


Flowers

by durgasdragon



Series: Favourable Bachelor Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi bought flowers.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the FB universe.

  
**  
Flowers   
**   


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summery: Kakashi bought flowers. Again._

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness. In the Favourable Bachelor Universe, but can be read alone. And for anyone who doesn’t know, my sources inform me that cape jasmine means ‘I’m too happy’_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 11 December 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

 

Iruka twitched.

Kakashi had bought flowers.

 _Again._

And covered practically every goddamn flat surface with cape jasmines, short of the bed and the toilet seat.

Those fuckin’ flowers! Every time Kakashi got them, the entire village snickered. It always got around and then Iruka always had to deal with it.

What he wouldn’t do to those damn florists when he got his hands on them! PARTICULARLY Ino, who was the _worst_ about keeping her mouth shut when Kakashi bought those stupid flowers and stuck them in Iruka’s apartment.

Well, what he’d do if the Hokage hadn’t specifically told him he couldn’t do anything to them or she’d ‘accidentally’ do something to him during his next physical therapy session. And _she’d_ be the one to decide what was or wasn’t a threat and she wasn’t going to give Iruka a chance to try and weasel his way out of it.

Stupid Hokage, with all her edicts and lack of loopholes and ability to blackmail Iruka!

The white flowers swayed cheerfully, sending a sweet fragrance up and looking every bit too happy as Kakashi probably did.

Iruka growled a little bit. While it was nice to know that Kakashi had…enjoyed things last night, did the man _have_ to buy flowers and leave them _all over_ Iruka’s house after every bout of really fantastic sex?

 

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
